Friend in Need
by stormchaser34neo
Summary: When Vincent is repossesed by Chaos, it is up to Nanaki and Cid to Keep him in his right mind and in one piece. A little CloudXVincent, hence the rating. And Cid's language, musn't forget that.
1. Chapter 1

A Friend in Need

Vincent was working when it happened. Reeve had needed someone who understood paperwork and all the details that went along with it. He also needed someone he could trust. Vincent, more than a little intrigued by what could be hidden in the vast ShinRa Archive, volunteered. Of course, none of it was computerized. It had to be typed manually into the WRO's system, organized into the new database. So the vast library of files was shipped from it's home in Nibelheim to Vincent's apartment and the gunman began work. Normally he would have asked Cloud's permission to move it all, but after the third non-stop month of Cloud's search to bring Aeris back to life, Vincent decided that whatever relationship he'd had with blond was no gone. He'd found his own apartment, completely stocked Cloud's refrigerator with four months of frozen meals (he'd made them all from scratch, not trusting the new packaged frozen food) and left.

Now he sat in the small office adjacent to the kitchen, carefully transcribing the information from his current sheath of papers. It was the work order for the building of ShinRa Manor, and Vincent had made himself a copy the blue prints of it for "safekeeping". He was just about to go into the kitchen and brew more of the Wutian tea that Yuffie had sent him when the power went out. It wasn't an uncommon thing in Midgar during a storm, but tonight the star was clear. Frowning, Vincent stalked toward the fuse box…and froze. Pain radiated upwards through his body, started from right between his shoulder blades. He knew that pain, better than he knew anything. He'd dealt with it for thirty years.

'Chaos?'

_Hey Mortal, been awhile. I'm starved. You think anyone will miss a couple of people from Midgar? It's got so many._

'You left! I know you left! Leave me alone!'

_Ah, come on. Don't talk to me like that. You know you missed me._

'I said go away, damn it…'

Vincent stopped as he felt Chaos' being rush forward. Wings sprouted from his back as the demon tore the room apart in his quest to escape the building. Thankfully the darkness of the entire city hid him as Chaos flew out past the city. He was planning on feasting his hunger with a few of the homeless outside the city, but within moments Vincent had regained control. In the desolate flat lands between Midgar and Kalm they crashed they crashed, Vincent wrenching control back. Desperately he snatched his phone from its handy place safe in the folds of his cloak. Desperately he hit the speed dial for Cloud's number, praying to whatever deity might be listening that the blond would pick up. Even if Cloud couldn't help, it would help immensely to have another voice besides Chaos to listen.

"Hello."

"Cloud, something's happened! I...Chaos is...and I can't…"

"You've reached me. Just… leave a message." The tone seemed almost mocking, but that may have been a biased opinion.

Vincent tried to stammer something, anything, but then Chaos came back full force, raring and fanning his wings in rage. It only lasted a few seconds, and Vincent hastily disconnected the call. There was no one else! He couldn't endure it on his own. Planet he needed someone who knew what was going on… Nanaki! Vincent scrambled for his phone again, searching frantically through his saved numbers until he found the sage's number. He would understand, knowing so much about the life stream. He knew it would still be terribly late in Cosmo Canyon, and he could only hope that the cat would answer at this time of night.

"Vincent! I was just about to call you!" Nanaki sounded wide awake. "There's been a huge influx in the life stream. I needed to know, are you suffering any side effects from…"

"Chaos…back…can't control…No! Stop!" The last part came out as a scream, the gunman enduring Chaos' attacks again. Both demon and human were tiring, and the former was about ready to give up and feed later. Humans could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Chaos!? Hang on Vincent, don't let it control you. Speak to me, Vincent. I know you can fight this battle, Vincent Valentine."

Nanaki knew what he was doing. The repetitiveness of his name had a calming affect on the gunman. He was able to focus on those two words, and pull his consciousness toward them. Vincent Valentine. I am that person. Vincent Valentine…Vincent Valentine. Vincent…

Vincent lost track of how long he lay there, bone tired and only half conscious. It wasn't until calloused hands lifted him gently by the shoulders that he perceived others in the area.

"Shit, Vince." Cid Highwind breathed eyes wide. "Wha' that fuckin' demon do to ya?"

Vincent could only whimper quietly as new wounds and old wounds shifted. He didn't know where Cid was taking him, and he didn't care. Chaos was back, and Vincent was a monster again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Friend in Need

Cloud walked, slumped shouldered and heart weary, back to Fenrir. There was nothing left for him here. He'd been to the Temple of the Ancients, the Forgotten Capitol, the Great Glacier, everywhere. And there was no ckue, not even a _hint_, of a way to bring Aeris back. Now he would leave Nibelheim where he had been taking shelter and go back to Kalm and Vincent. The blond felt guilt wash over him at that thought. He had left Vincent without explanation or reason, in the middle of the night. Cloud had truly loved the gunman, and had been delighted, overjoyed even, when Vincent had finally admitted that he felt the same toward Cloud. And yet they'd been together for a month, and he'd left a perfectly good life to go searching for a way to bring Aeris back. Aeris, who was in the Promised Land and didn't _need_ to come back. Cloud could only hope that the ex-Turk would forgive his folly, and maybe let him try to make things right.

His phone was vibrating when he reached the bike. He had 4 missed calls. Cloud sighed, preparing to delete the signs of Tifa's broken heart when he read the I.Ds. One from Cid, one from Nanaki, one from Shera (which was confusing, but he brushed it off) and one from Vincent. Cloud's heart leaped for joy. Vincent had called him! The gunman wasn't ignoring his very existence! Cloud quickly flipped open the phone. Only one voicemail, from Vincent. The others must have hung up we he didn't answer. Well, no matter. That meant he could get back to Kalm faster. The blond hit the button to play the voicemail… and froze, shocked and horrified. He knew those screams, knew those roars. Chaos. Chaos was back, and Vincent couldn't fight him. Cloud began to shake. Vincent had called him, desperate for help, and he hadn't been around to answer the phone. Suddenly Nanaki's call made sense. Vincent was smart. If he couldn't get a hold of Cloud, then he would naturally call Nanaki, someone who knew the Lifestream. Cloud desperately dialed Nanaki's number, his vision blurring for the tears.

"Cloud!" Nanaki's voice was tinged with both exhaustion and relief. "Thank the Planet you called. We've been trying to reach you."

"Is Vincent there? Is he alright? What happened?"

"Vincent is here, yes. It seems that Chaos has returned, and re-inhabited his body. Cid was kind enough to help get him to Cosmo Canyon."

"Is he alright?"

"Cloud… you must understand, Vincent's body has adapted to hold these demons. But Chaos is terribly strong, perhaps even stronger than before.. It is beyond my ability to know when –or if- he will recover."

Cloud slammed his phone closed, leaping aboard Fenrir and flying across the ground. It would take a little while to get past the Nibel Mountains, but he could get to Cosmo Canyon before dark. He had to get to Vincent, had to make sure that the damage he had done wasn't irrevocable, both to the gunman and himself.

MEANWHIEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILEMEANWHILE

Nanaki was correct in saying that Vincent had adapted to the demons. Despite the big cat's dire almost-predictions, the gunman's condition had stabilized in the early morning, and by noon he had woken up. He was in a suspended animation tank, gripped motionless by both materia bonds and his own exhaustion. He could vaguely make out shapes on the other side of the pitted glass, but he wasn't sure. What he was sure of, however, was that Chaos was no longer struggling for control. The demon was lingering quietly, just outside Vincent's consciousness, sated and content. Dread gripped Vincent like an icy chill, and his heart began to race. These things were obviously being monitored, for within seconds Nanaki raced into the room.

"Vincent, are you alright? Is Chaos fighting you again?"

The gunman shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, Nanaki was staring at him, face unreadable. Abruptly the liquid around him began to drain. Vincent stumbled out of the chamber, leaning a hand on the outside to steady himself. Cid, who had come in after Nanaki, helped the gunman into a chair and shoved a cup of something hot and sweet smelling into his hand. Tea, with a strong dose of lemon. It tasted almost as wonderful as it smelled, and the warmth soothed away Vincent's exhaustion. After several moments of the heavy silence, Cid cleared his throat.

"Vince, your demon tore a fuckin' big whole in yer wall. I got some canvas from the 'Shera' on it, so people won't ask too many questions, but yer papers 'n shit's every which way. I'll call a friend of mine in Midgar to fix it, if ya like. He won't ask no awkward questions."

Vincent considered it for a moment. "Thanks, Cid. I'd appreciate it."

"Vincent," Nanaki's voice was soft, but there was a note of urgency in his voice. "Tell me, does Chaos seem any different than before he returned to the planet? Any change in personality or strength."

"None, save that his voice is at a different pitch."

Nanaki sighed, tense muscles relaxing. "Good. With the change in the Lifestream and the return of Chaos, I thought that perhaps this would herald the return of other such creatures. But Chaos would have had to undergo a radical change for such an event to occur." He paused for a moment, then tentatively asked: "Do you know… did he tell you why he's returned?"

_Because my own humble abode is too crowded._ Chaos huffed, poking absently at Vincent's consciousness.

"What! Who else could be there!" In his attempt to question the demon, Vincent didn't realize that he had spoken aloud. Cid was about to ask what was going on when Nanaki hushed him.

_That…mortal thing, that's who!_ Chaos growled. _You know, the one you're always moping over and weeping about. What's her name? Lulu…no…Lindsey…_

'Oh, you mean Lucretcia?' Vincent gave the equivalent of a mental shrug. About a year ago he'd come to the conclusion that what he'd felt for the woman was infatuation, not love, and was not worth torturing himself over. 'Yes, that would be a problem.'

Surprise emanated from the demon. _Oh, we've decided to grow up, have we? Good, I won't have to endure hours of moping anymore._

Chuckling, Vincent opened his eyes. "It seems that Dr. Lucretcia Crescent's memory database has left Chaos no room in his grotto."

"Lucretcia…wasn't that the broad who gave birth to Sephiroth? The one sleep'n with that bastard Hojo?" Cid had a rather nasty habit of speaking his mind, no matter what was on it. Nanaki winced, waiting for Vincent's death glare and immediate defense of Lucretcia.

"Yeah, that's her." Vincent said, not quite cheerfully, but close enough as to shock Nanaki. The big cat shook his head, a slow smile creeping across his face. Well, at least it was a step in the right direction. Now, if the gunman could just find someone else to fill that void in his life...

"Vincent, I almost forgot." Nanaki murmured, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Cloud called. He seemed more than a little frantic, though I'm not sure how he guessed you were here. But he hung up suddenly, and might be heading this way shortly…"

Nanaki was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps, and said blond swordsman burst through the door. "Nanaki…they….said you were…up here…too many stairs…VINCENT!"

The last part was shouted as Cloud threw his arms around the gunman, almost knocking them both to the floor. Vincent had stood up on instinct when the door and flown open, and now he rocked back on his heels to absorb Cloud's momentum., The blond was shaking, the al day ride and his gripping fear for Vincent taking a toll. Cid and Nanaki quietly slipped out of the room, letting Vincent detach himself from Cloud in peace.

The whole process took 10 minutes.

Finally, after Cloud had managed to stop shaking enough to sit across from Vincent and actually make eye contact, the blond spoke.

"I got your message."

Vincent's face was impassive. "That is not the sort of communication I would prefer using."

Cloud winced. The low, cool tone, the big words (for him, though they were small for the ex-turk), the lack of expression…They meant one of three things: 1) He was brooding. 2) He was exhausted. Or 3) He was so incredibly angry that this was the only way he could stop from killing someone.

Cloud had a bad feeling that it was a mixture of 2 and 3. The gunman didn't brood so much anymore, but fighting Chaos for hours and having to deal with someone who had left for three months without warning would leave even the best of them exhausted and ticked off.

"Vincent...I," Cloud swallowed, trying to force the words that were in his hear to come out through his mouth, "IwasanidiotandIshouldn'thavegoneafterAerissinceshe'shappyandIshouldhavetoldyouandI'msorrysopleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASEforgive me because…"

"Breathe, Cloud." The ex-turk's tone was amused, and Cloud could here the exhaustion in it. He relaxed slightly, willing to hope that his love might not murder him in his sleep.

"Forgive me?"

"Yes. Help me fix the whole in my wall?"

"Will you feed me?"

"Maybe."

"Good. I've missed your cooking. Among other things."

"So glad my presence has not been forgotten."

"So, how much wall did you leave in my apartment."

It was Vincent's turn to swallow. "It…wasn't in your apartment. It was in mine."

Silence. Then, "Yours?"

Vincent shrugged, meeting Cloud's eyes. "I figured you weren't coming back, and even if you did you wouldn't want the entire ShinRa archives in your living room."

"Shinra archives?"

"Long story."

"How long?"

"Not as long as yours. Come on. Maybe Cid will take us back."

"I've got Fenrir."

"Alright, maybe Cid will take me back."

"Come on, Vin! You know Fen' can carry double."

"I find it disturbing that you have given your motorcycle two names."

"I find it disturbing that you won't ride double."

"That's not disturbing, that's just common sense."

"Come one! Please?"

"No."

"Come on. You can't resist the eyes."

"….No."

"Please? Don't make me pout."

"You wouldn't….Oh fine. We'll take your death trap."

Six Months Later

Vincent was working when it happened. Reeve, impressed by the quick work that the gunman had made with the archives, had asked him to transfer some of the old paper files from Midgar, Kalm, Costa del Sol, Nibelheim and Cosmo Canyon into the system as well. As he had worked with computers a fair bit in the Turks, Vincent built an entire program to hold them. The WRO was extremely happy for it, and Reeve had been subtly hinting at a job offer for Vincent.

In retrospect he should have anticipated it. He dealt with demons, monsters and other such cretins all the time. His survival skills were flawless, and he should have been able to avoid the attack. One minute he had been steadily typing up population records for Costa del Sol, and the next he was on the floor, a more than hyper Cloud straddling his hips.

"The others are coming to visit! The others are coming to visit! It's time for a reunion!"

Vincent gave him his best death glare. "If you start running around after 'Mother', I will shoot you."

Their laughter filled the apartment, and Cloud dragged Vincent into the kitchen. It was nice, that a friend in need was a friend in deed. Even if that deed was making something to eat.


End file.
